L'amour de sa vie
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Quand Hermione annonce à Harry et Ron qu'elle va se mariée ...


**L'amour de sa vie**

 **By LoveHopeless-x3**

En faisant sa ronde du soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor, fut stoppée dans sa marche quand elle vit son pire ennemi, et accessoirement son homologue, Drago Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, se positionnait en face d'elle et croisait ses bras sur son torse.

« - Que fais-tu là Malfoy ? C'est mon secteur, _l'atrophia-t-elle._

\- J'étais en train de me balader et je me suis dis :"Et pourquoi je n'irai pas embêter ma Gryffondor préférée ?" et je suis venu, _dit-il d'un ton moqueur._

\- Haha très marrant ! _Ironisa-t-elle._

\- Plus sérieusement Granger, je venais voir si tu avais parlé à tes petits copains Potty et Weasmoche, _répliqua-t-elle avec sérieux._

\- Ne les appelle pas comme ça ! _S'énerva-t-elle, en lui tapant le bras._ Et non, je ne leur ai pas parlé, _ajouta-t-elle plus doucement._

\- Et quand comptes-tu le faire ? Après la remise de diplôme ou jamais ? On est ensemble depuis l'année dernière et nous nous marions à la fin de cette année. Mis à part Millicent, Blaise et nos parents respectifs, personne d'autre n'est au courant, _s'énerva Drago à son tour._

\- Je sais, et je te promets que je leur dirai demain, _le calma-t-elle en lui caressant la joue._ Maintenant allons nous coucher, _ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif._ »

Elle embrassa Drago sur le bout des lèvres et, lui prenant la main, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement commun.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione rentra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir en face de ses meilleurs amis, mais aussi en fonction de voir Drago, qui l'observait en compagnie de Blaise et Millicent.

« - Salut les gars ! _Les salua Hermione d'un ton enjoué._

\- Salut Mione, _répondit Harry en souriant._

\- B'jour, _fit Ron encore endormi._

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? _Demanda le Survivant en observant l'immense sourire de sa meilleure amie._

\- Je vais me marier avec Drago Malfoy à la fin de l'année, _répondit-elle d'un ton normal._ »

Harry et Ron recrachèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leur bouche et regardèrent Hermione, les yeux exorbités. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Leur meilleure amie et leur pire ennemi ? ENSEMBLE ?

« - QUOI ? _Cria Ron en reprenant ses esprits._ »

En attendant le rouquin criait de la sorte, toute la Grande Salle se tourna vers le trio d'Or, attendant la suite des évènements, tandis que le regard de Drago sur Hermione se fit plus insistant.

« - Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, _dit Harry en regardant sa meilleure amie._

\- Tu as très bien entendu Harry. La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant, et Drago et moi, on s'aime et on va se marier, _expliqua Hermione doucement._

\- Mais comment tu peux aimer la fouine Hermione ? _Demanda Ron en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme._

\- Il a changé et pas seulement lui. Il y a aussi Blaise et Millicent qui ont changé mais vous êtes trop bornés pour l'avoir remarqué, _répondit Hermione sèchement._ Je vous demande juste de les accepter, pas de faire copain-copain avec eux.

\- Je n'accepterai jamais de côtoyer des Serpentard Hermione, _refusa Ron, approuver par Harry._

\- Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, _rétorqua Hermione._ »

Elle se leva, retenant ses larmes, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, sous les regards surpris de toute la Grande Salle, qui avait entendu toute la conversation.

Qui aurait cru que Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, pires ennemis, tout deux de maisons ennemis depuis des millénaires, sortiraient ensemble et se marieraient ? Personnes, à part Dumbledore, qui regardait le couple avec des yeux pétillants.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Drago, qui passa son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, lui embrassant le front.

« - Ne t'en fait pas. Ils finiront par se calmer et changer d'avis, _essaya de la consoler Drago._

\- J'en doute, ils sont têtus, _fit Hermione tristement._

\- Et même s'ils ne changent jamais d'avis, on est là nous, _dit Millicent en prenant la main de la lionne par-dessus la table._

\- Tout à fait et tu devras nous supporter encore longtemps, _ajouta Blaise avec un grand sourire._

\- Merci, _sourit Hermione à son tour._

\- Je préfère te voir sourire, _lui glissa Drago à l'oreille._

\- Je t'aime, _lui dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui._ »

Drago lui sourit puis l'embrassa, montrant ainsi à toute la Grande Salle que leur couple était vrai et faisant taire les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà.

« - Je t'aime aussi, _déclara Drago après s'être détaché de sa fiancée._ »

Hermione l'embrassa à nouveau et se dit que même si elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, peut-être définitivement, elle venait d'en gagner deux autres, en plus de _**l'amour de sa vie.**_

 **FIN !**


End file.
